


Conversations

by chucksnetflixaccount



Series: End Of the Road (SPN Poems) [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't In Heaven, F/M, Inspired by..., M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksnetflixaccount/pseuds/chucksnetflixaccount
Summary: This body I call homeIt craves your touch---Poems inspired by episode 8 of season 15
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Michael & Adam Milligan
Series: End Of the Road (SPN Poems) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522343
Kudos: 7





	Conversations

  
"You think I'm being overprotective?"

  
  
I don't want to be the knight who saves you  
Nor the dragon who guards you  
  
I don't want to be the prince who charms you  
Nor the king who crowns you  
  
Allow me to be the man at your side  
The one who loves you  


— Sam

* * *

  
"Michael lets you... talk? I mean, lets you be?"

In a cage so deep  
We found life in each other  
And with the world out of reach  
We created our own 

— Adam 

* * *

  
"I am happy for you Sammy."

  
  
Ask me about war  
Or torture, or hell  
Ask me about spells  
So dark the heavens   
Turn their backs on us  
Don't ask about love  
Let her show you  


— Dean

* * *

  
"Since when do we get what we deserve?"

  
  
This body I call home  
It craves your touch

I reach out and stop

This body I call home  
It gasps for air

You are not mine to hold

This body I call home  
My heart is broken

— Cas 

* * *

  
  
"No one hands you anything, darlin'. I took it."

  
  
All prospects lost in death  
My dresses are gone  
You look at me and see a friend  
Make no mistake  
All kingdoms take their toll  
On those who serve and those who rule  


— Rowena

* * *


End file.
